


Heat Wave

by ritchieaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But there's also some cute moments, Clearly lots of sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, but still, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritchieaa/pseuds/ritchieaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A California heat wave engulfs Beacon Hills, making the entire town almost insufferable just to be in. But everybody seems to have their own ideas and activities to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue (Everyone)

"Derek, why does it have to be so hot in here?" Stiles whined loudly, not making any motion from where he was sprawled out across the floor to look over at the naked alpha. Of course, he and everybody else in here was just as equally naked, but that didn't make the heat go away. If anything, all it did was make their sweat-dampened flesh more visible rather than being hidden and soaked up by whatever thin layers they decided were sufficient enough to leave their homes in.

"Yeah, couldn't we have had guy's night out...you know, out?" Isaac was sprawled out on the couch with Scott, seemingly uncaring that they were so close to one another but every other werewolf in their pack knew that when they were in the same space as the other, their heartbeats would slow down to a calm rhythm, soon syncing up with the other's. According to Derek, that always happened when two werewolves found their mates. Not that he knew from experience since Stiles was clearly human. Sometimes, it definitely worried the smaller male with Scott and Isaac's 'written in the stars' kind of thing going on and he was afraid that his boyfriend would want something like that, that what they had wouldn't be enough for him for them to last forever.

"Stop complaining. I didn't see anybody else offering up their place for tonight. Oh wait, I didn't even do that." Derek glared pointedly at his uncle who was sitting in an armchair, weight lopsidedly pushed onto the forearm that rested along the midnight blue armrest of it.

"I've been telling you for months to get a pack meeting together. You brought this on yourself, nephew. And not that it's like it's all pack in here, anyway." The comment was directed to Stiles and he knew it was, not that Peter wasn't already being blunt about it. Derek caught it, too, and he let out a low growl as he crossed the room to sit down next to Stiles just to show that he felt his boyfriend belonged there with them just as much as Isaac and Scott did. It made the whiskey-eyed boy smile softly to himself, eyes examining Derek's form discreetly. Or as discreetly as he could in a room full of supernatural creatures.

"So...is this a pack meeting or a circle jerk because I could have better things to do tonight than hang around naked with a bunch of dudes and not do anything." Jackson was leaning against the top of the couch that Isaac and Scott were resting on, forearms pressing into the curved cushion that made up the basic form of the piece of furniture.

"Keep it in your...never mind..." Scott had tried to tell Jackson to keep it in his pants, but that clearly wasn't an option at that point.

"That's not what this is, anyway. This was supposed to be all of us but the girls decided to take Cora out with them for their own night, so this is what we're stuck with." Isaac perked up a bit at the sound of Cora's name but nothing more than that, content with having Scott there with them and not their other pack member. But everyone in the pack was a bit incestuous when it came to relationships within it, nobody offended when another one kissed or cuddled somebody else.

Peter continued his explanation as he looked around the room with piercing gazes directed at all of them. "This is about something much more important. Much more dire than either of you are assuming. Thi--"

"Uh...shouldn't we discuss this with everybody here?" Scott asked innocently, eyes wandering from person to person in order to look for some sort of confirmation that he was right about that. Derek was the first to nod at the suggestion.

"He's right. We need to work together on this, as a unified pack." Peter let out a disgruntled sigh with a quick roll of his eyes at the word's coming out of his pack members mouth's.

"Fine, do what you want. But if we all get destroyed, I'm coming back from the dead to haunt your friends and family."

"Again?" Stiles quirked an eyebrow at Peter, sitting up slightly just to see the man's reaction, which was closer to bestial than it was human, a wicked glare followed by a low growl escaping the older male's lips.

Scott was the next one to speak, fingers absentmindedly grazing lightly along Isaac's bare abdomen, droplets of sweat being drawn along with his touch. "So...should we watch or movie, or...?"

"I'm out of here." Jackson said with a scoff, pulling his pants back on and nothing else, keys to his car already jingling in his grip as he reached into his pocket. "Anybody want a ride to Jungle? 's where I'm headed." He didn't even look back at the rest of the men before opening up the door to the loft and leaving it open for whoever else wanted to wordlessly come along. But nobody did.

Instead, Derek got up and made his way to the door, sliding it shut so no wanderers could look in on them. Not that they were ashamed, but he really didn't want to be hit on again by anybody outside of the pack.

"Want to go to the movies?" Isaac asked in a hushed voice, leaning in toward Scott with tan werewolf's arm wrapped around him. "It's usually freezing in there. Sounds better than staying here where our skin has trouble peeling away from one another." he said with a low chuckle, resting his chin on Scott's shoulder as he gazed lovingly at his mate.

"But I like it when that happens." Scott teased with a lopsided grin, pressing his nose affectionately against Isaac's. "We should go, though. I'm craving gummy bears, anyway." Isaac nods with a soft smile before looking back at the three overheated werewolves.

"So, we're gonna go. You guys have fun." The two of them quickly get dressed and escape the stuffy loft, forgetting to close the loft door. With an annoyed grunt, Derek gets back up again to shut it, walking back over to sit down and pull Stiles into his lap, the smaller boy releasing a small, barely noticeable, gasp but didn't fight back, didn't want to.

"And then there were three..." Stiles commented, pursing his lips a bit and giving a feint nod.

"Do the math again once I leave. I have somewhere to be." Peter got up from his chair, pulling his own clothes back on before making his way to the door.

"Where are y--" Stiles' question was left unanswered as the werewolf left without another word, leaving the loft door wide open on purpose, solely because he felt like being a dick.

"Really?" Derek asked curtly, a vicious glare aimed at where Peter was last seen. With a silent huff, he gently nudged Stiles to get off of his lap before he went to close the door one last time.

"We should find a way to cool down. It's way too hot in here to just sit around and do nothing." Stiles suggested, standing up from his spot and making his way over to the other male, wrapping his arms along Derek's neck. The alpha hummed approvingly, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. "What about a shower? Cold."

Derek pressed a sweet and lingering kiss onto Stiles' lips, tender in his actions as his arms wrapped around the boy's smaller frame. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a set-up as to how the rest of the chapters will be set up, all of their stories entangling with one another's as the chapters go on.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
